Dramione - Broken Inside
by Dramione936
Summary: Draco is hurting from the war. He hasn't told anyone how he is feeling. He needs help, but doesn't know who to ask. He starts falling down the path of darkness. Only one person can save him before it's too late. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM, THEMES OF SUICIDE, TRIGGERING SCENES AND SWEARING. If any of these offend you, please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco

Draco left for patrols. Hermione right behind him. They passed the ROR. Hermione stopped.

"Malfoy," she said.

Draco stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"Why are you being like this?"

Hermione's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as she made her way over to Draco. She put a hand on his shoulder. He was warm.

"Go back to the room Granger," he ordered.

"No."

"I SAID GO BACK!" He yelled in frustration as he turned around.

Hermione looked down.

"I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your damn help, mudblood."

She looked up into his eyes, unshod tears in hers. She glimpsed a bit of regret. Her eyes widened in shock. He looked away.

"Even the most poised people are broken inside." She whispered as she walked away, "Just remember, I'll be here if you need me."

Draco was left thinking about her words. How true they were. The one thing his father had constantly reminded him of was the rules of being a Malfoy.

He must never associate with people of the lower class, unless it was to mock them.

He must never develop a mental illness like depression or anxiety or bipolar disorder.

If by chance he did, he was not to express his emotions or to ask for help.

He was never to cry.

There were more, but those were the only ones relevant to him.

He had been in a spiral down ever since the war finished. He was broken, and he definitely needed fixing. No one wanted to associate with him after all the trouble he had caused. But he was in desperate need of the one thing he never truly had; a friend. A true friend.

After patrols, he went straight to the ROR instead of the dorm. The door opened up to a dark room with a window through which the moon's light came in. The was a double bed with black sheets and a desk with stationery items on it.

He jumped onto the bed and lay sprawled out. Staring up at the canopy of the bed he saw a fake sky filled with stars. Tears threatened to escape, but he did everything he could to keep them in. But he failed. One tear escaped. And another. And another. His chest hurt because of all the emotions he had kept hidden. They were bursting to escape, but he held them in. He yelled and punched the pillows, but that didn't fix anything. Eventually he decided to try something new. He walked over to the desk. Browsing through all the items, he noticed some safety scissors. His hands were shaking, but he picked it up and pressed it to the tip of his thumb. He could feel the cool blade against his skin. He added more pressure. He moved it sideways. It stung. Just for a second. Then all of the pain in his chest slowly began channeling out of his body through the cut. It was blissful. The blood formed a dotted line on the cut. He smiled a tiny sadistic smile while watching it drip. Why didn't he try this back in sixth year when he was given the task by Voldemort?

Taking a deep breath, he made another cut on his thumb. He didn't dare do it on his wrist because he didn't want anyone to notice. He did his best not to look age the Dark Mark that would forever mar his otherwise pure skin, but he did. He threw the scissors away from himself as he realised what he had done. His breathing because ragged and fast as pressure built up inside him again. To calm himself, he stared at the black wall opposite him. No all he had to do, was to make sure Granger didn't suspect anything.

He returned to the common room to find her reading on the sofa. His heart began to pound as he worried about what he would say to her.

"Malfoy? What took you so long?" she asked, looking up.

"Some stupid fifth year Ravenclaws making out in the dungeons."

He sighed in relief inside.

"What did you do?"

"Took them to McGonagall."

Hermione nodded and went back to her book. Draco ran to his room and leaned on the door. He just lied through his teeth to the one person who was trying to be nice to him. He was panting. He stared at is thumb. The once crimson blood had turned brown and was crusty.

He sighed and changed into his shorts for the night before falling asleep in the cold of November.

Hermione

She woke up to a room fill of darkness. It was still night. She heard a sound. It was coming from Malfoy's room. She waited for a minute but the sound continued. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she tiptoed through their shared bathroom and pried open his door. He was on top of his sheets in nothing but loose shorts and he was tossing and turning around like he was having a nightmare. Hermione sighed. It was probably about the war. She had a lot of nightmares about it too and she really wished someone would just wake her up, but no one ever did.

She walked over to his bed and noticed he was sweating. His bare chest was dotted with drops of sweat. She sat on the edge of his bed and gently touched his shoulder causing him to gasp in shock and bolt up. He ran a hand through his now damp hair and turned to face her. His dull Grey eyes filled with worry and hint of fear.

"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered softly, lifting a hand to touch his arm.

He simply stared at her with a blank expression.

"Malfoy?"

No reply.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

Still no reply. She was getting scared now. He hadn't even blinked. She moved her hand subconsciously to his cheek. Feeling how cool it was, she yelled and began to shake him.

"Draco!"

After a while when he still didn't move, she stopped.

"I'm a monster..." came his soft broken voice, "I'm a damn monster..."

"Oh Draco! Thank god! You scared the hell out of me!" she burst out enveloping him in a hug which pushed them both onto a lying down position on the bed.

He didn't move. He was as stiff as board. His eyes were empty, duller than usual and rather lifeless. A stray tear made its way down his immaculate cheek only to be wiped by Hermione's thumb.

"Draco?" she whispered.

He was silent for a few minutes, but Hermione didn't speak as she felt that he was thinking of something to say.

"Please don't leave me..." he said so softly it was almost as if he was just mouthing it.

"I won't," Hermione said, happy she would not be alone when she experienced the nightmares.

 **So, this is my first story. It's very dark, but I promise it'll have a happy ending. Please review for more chapters! And I think I can handle criticism (as long as it's constructive). Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

Draco

He woke up from his nightmare with a jerk when he felt something touch his shoulder. He sat up quickly and ran a hand through his hair. He was sweating horribly. The nightmare was about his mother's death in the war. He turned to see no one but - GRANGER! He was scared that she would see how worried he was, or worse how broken he was.

She called him a few times, but he ignored her as he thought of an excuse to make. She began to shake him, but he continued to repress his emotions. She screamed his name then stopped. It was as if she was waiting for him to speak.

Flashes of the horrible things he did in the war began to pollute his mind and his heart began to race. All the deaths. They were his fault. Before he knew it, he had said something out loud! A tear ran down his cheek and was wiped of by Hermione's thumb. She jumped onto him and hugged him because she was happy he was okay. Draco's mind again began to speak without his express permission, but he didn't dare stop. He knew he had to speak with someone, and he knew he could Obliviate her after the night. So he decided he would get her to stay with him. She agreed and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione

"Mmm..."

"Mum?" Draco's low voice, laced with sleep, murmured.

Hermione's eyes opened, but she didn't move. Draco's arm was wrapped around her slender waist and had pulled her close to his body. His head was buried in her bushy hair and was making his voice even more muffled.

"Mum, I'm so sorry..."

He thought she was his mother! She decided to play along so he could sleep in peace (and to satisfy her own curiosity).

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything."

"What do you mean?"

"All those people... They died... My fault..."

"No... It wasn't your fault!"

"I chose to be a Death Eater!"

"..."

"I thought I could make Father proud. I didn't know that they were.. They were gonna make me k-kill."

"Oh Draco!"

He was silent for a while.

"Mother?"

"Yes."

"D-do you think he'll use the-the curse on m-me again?"

Hermione had to be careful here.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"The Cruciatus curse! Don't pretend you don't know! When he gets out of Azkaban, he will come after me and torture me more than ever before for letting all this happen!"

Hermione gasped! The Cruciatus curse! Why was he never caught and sent to Azkaban before? If Narcissa knew, why didn't she report him!?

"Every damn day of my damn life he used it on me!"

"What about when you were in Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts.. Hogwarts? Hogwarts!"

He sat up.

"GRANGER?!"

"Malfoy? He.. He-"

"You pretended to be my mother!"

He got out of the bed and began to pace around the room constantly running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"You pretended to be my mother."

He was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

"How much did you hear?" he asked after a while.

"N-not much..."

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" he sighed.

Hermione nodded, feeling sheepish because she lied. Both teenagers were silent for a few minutes before Draco chose to speak.

"You can stay or go. Your choice."

"Is it okay if I-I s-stay?" Hermione stammered.

He nodded and she slowly slid under the silken sheets, keeping as far as she could from him. After a while she was asleep

Draco (first person)

Once I was sure that she was asleep, I scooped up her thin body and took her back into her room. I lay her down and covered her with the crimson sheets on her bed. Crimson. The colour of blood. I was suffering from blood lust now, but I had to Obliviate her before cutting. Taking my wand out, I began to think of everything I wanted her to forget. There was a part of me that didn't want to do it, but it was too late. I had already muttered the spell and the memories were gone. She was sleeping peacefully with no recollection of anything that had happened that night. Regret flooded my body, so I decided to cut and make it go away.

Safety scissors. I laughed humourlessly. They weren't safe at all. Still worried about what would happen if someone saw the cuts, I decided to cut my thumb again. The blade rubbed against my skin and I sighed. There was a nervous feeling in my stomach every time I cut. The pain was there for a second and then it was gone. Bright red blood trickled down my finger and highlighted the other cuts. I smiled sadistically as I had an idea. Walking into the bathroom, I lit a candle. I shook my hand and allowed the blood to splash onto the wall tiles. My eyes widened as a saw the beauty of the design it made. Without realising what I was doing, I did it over and over again until the wall was adorned with my blood. I licked my lips, panting. I had to clean the mess. Grabbing my wand, I removed all traces of what I did. It was almost like it never happened.

I tried to get back to sleep, but it was almost impossible with all the thoughts of my blood running through my head. Getting tired of restlessly lying in my bed, I left for the room of requirement. Skipping class for one day couldn't hurt.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 - Pains of the Past

Hermione

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I yawned. The door to the bathroom was open. Usually Malfoy was in the bathroom at this time. Shrugging it off, I walked into the bathroom noticing his towel and toothbrush were nowhere to be seen. I began to worry a little, but convinced myself that everything was okay, or that he simply put them in a different spot again. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed into my uniform before heading out to breakfast.

At the table, I saw none other than Harry and Ron! Mrs Weasely must have convinced them to come back! Forgetting about Malfoy's disappearance, I ran up and hugged them. Well, I hugged Harry, but Ron and I were not on speaking terms as he cheated on me with Lavender Brown. I looked away from him, desperate not to make things any more awkward than they already were. My eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table, looking for Malfoy, but there was an empty space where he usually sat. His so-called friends had not even noticed his absence. I decided I would try and find him during break.

Periods one and two came and went with both Professors Flitwick and Sprout asking me if I knew why he was absent. Being head both and girl meant that we had every class together. He took Divination, which meant I had to too. Professor Trelawney, particularly and constantly said I would end up with all still-born children. At first I was annoyed, but after a while, I got used to it. Malfoy and I were partners in every class, because, if the heads had to leave, it would not 'disrupt the learning of other students'. Malfoy didn't quite like it, end neither did I, but we're used to it now too.

I didn't have the energy to go and search for him throughout the entire school and end up missing break with harry and Ron, so I asked harry if i could borrow his Marauder's map and he agreed, although a little suspiciously. I browsed through it expecting to see his dot somewhere in our dorm or in the great hall. Even the hospital wing would be okay, but he was not on the map. He couldn't have left Hogwarts since there was very closely monitored security now, so he had to have been in the ROR! Thoughts of what he could be planning in there terrified me and dropping everything, I ran out of the hall to the ROR.

Pacing back and forth, I thought of him, his ivory skin, smooth and soft, his light blond hair, silky and immaculate, his deep gray eyes, filled with mystery and elusiveness. Not anymore. His skin was drier, less soothing to the touch and more sickly than the ivory it used to be. His usually slick hair was now almost always disheveled and a mess. And his eyes. They had changed the most. I doubted anyone else had noticed, but since the war, I had always paid attention to people's eyes. In Draco's eyes, there was a lack of emotion, an empty void, dullness and a sense of pain. All traces of the once snobbish and selfish boy he used to be was gone. He was just a shell of who he used to be. I couldn't say I missed that boy, but when I saw who he had become, I pitied him. And to think Lucius tortured his own son so terribly!

The door opened, but there was only an empty room in there. The only object in it was a mirror. Creeping up closer to it, I touched it tentatively, since there was no reflection in the glass. To my surprise my fingers went through, the portal feeling like water! I retracted my hand and examined it curiously, but nothing was wrong with it. So I went in.

I shivered a the sight in front of me. Malfoy Manor. I hated the place. My fingers subconsciously brushed against the scars on my arm. The place looked different, a little warmer. Behind me was the wrought iron gate, but no sign of the mirror.

I walked around the gardens looking for someone, anyone. Was Draco here? I heard the sweet innocent laughter of a child. Draco. Who else could it have been? I followed the sound to find him chasing a butterfly. More like, a younger, maybe 5 year old version of him, doing so. My lips parted in surprise. The butterfly flew higher and higher, away from him. He looked down. There was a baby bird sitting on the floor. It was wounded.

"Dobby!" he called, "Dobby! Look! It's a birdie!"

"Yes master Draco, Dobby can see the birdie."

Dobby was much younger.

"Can I take it inside? Please!?" Draco whined, extending the 'eeee' of the please.

I smiled, he seemed like a normal kid. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, it was a different time. Judging by how much the trees had grown, I presumed a a few months.

I could see Draco holding his bird and standing at the balcony, so I went under it. Lucius came out and I overheard their horrible conversation.

"Draco, that bird of yours is too young to fly."

"I know Daddy, that's why I'm holding it."

"But I need to teach you something today."

"Okay! What is it?"

"Attachments," Lucius's voice turned bitter. And I could sense the change of atmosphere.

"Okay..." said Draco, scared.

"Draco my son, I want you to throw you bird off the balcony."

"No!" screamed Draco, hugging the creature to his chest.

"CRUCIO!" boomed Lucius's uncaring voice.

I closed my eyes and cringed at the screams of young Draco's pain. When I looked again, Lucius picked the bird out of his son's hand and off the balcony. I reached my hand out to catch it, but it just went through. I cried. There was nothing else I could do.


	4. Chapter 4 - Coward

**Hello everyone! I've notice how usually there is a disclaimer, so I'll just say it now. None of the characters or places are mine. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Also this chapter is a little short, but the ending just seemed like the perfect cliffhanger. Please let me know what you guys this! I'm dying for reviews!**

Draco

As first period drew to an end, I snuck out of Hogwarts using the honeydukes cellar passage. From there, I went to the shrieking shack to be alone. Maybe instead of missing only one day of classes, I could miss them forever. My crying was uncontrollable now. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned against the wall, my body shaking violently, not just because of the cold.

Hermione

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the Room of Requirement. But how was that going to help me find Draco? Looking around, I saw a map on the wall so I went closer to look. There was a drop of a red liquid , perhaps blood, on the shrieking shack, and I knew that was where he was.

I decided to go back to my dorm and dress warmly before leaving, but there was a coat waiting for me on the way out. Taking it, I ran.

By the time I reached the Shrieking Shack, my chest was paining. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now.

Draco

I was sobbing now, my cries being the only sound in the entire place. Part of me wanted someone to find me and help me, but the arrogant closed-off part of me refused to let that happen. Too bad it lost.

Hermione walked up the stairs and gave me a shock. Before I could utter a word, her warm mitten covered hands had circled me in a loving embrace. Not know what to do, or how to control myself, I just kept crying. To my complete surprise, she stayed there and hugged me for what seemed like an eternity. Her soothing hands caressed me back as she held my shaking body. My forehead was nestled in the crook of her neck.

My sobs subsided and she kissed my forehead with her soft lips.

"Help me Hermione..." I whispered.

"I will Draco," she replied, kissing my forehead again.

I paused then began to tell her everything.

"Hermione..." she looked at me, waiting for me to continue, so I did, " The reason I became a death... Death Eather was because all I ever wanted was for my father to be proud of me. He never complimented me, just expected too much from me. And I thought pledging myself to the dark side would prove I was exactly who he wanted me to be."

Here I broke into tears again and she held me tight until I was okay again.

"You dont need to tell me now. You can take all the time you need."

I thought about what she had said the night I first cut myself. 'Even the most poised people are broken inside.' I shivered at the memory. I had to get back to our dorm and Obliviate the the girl. It broke my heart, but I knew it was for the best.

"We should head back," I said, trying to keep my voice emotion less and flat.

"If that's what you want, then okay."

So we left for Hogwarts.

Once we were back in the room, I did as I had to and left for the astronomy tower. I was going to finish it all. All the pain. All the heartbreak. All the conflict. It would all be gone when my head hit the floor.

People said suicide was cowardly, but I was Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest coward.

 **So once again, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! I can handle all constructive criticism. Also the next chapter will be out soon, since I've had it planned for ages. But in general, the more reviews, the faster I can make more chapters! Also school starts next week (screaming inside) and I'll need those reviews for motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Beautiful

Draco

I stood at the edge of the railing, my life depending on my balance. I took a deep breath, about to jump. The stars had risen. This would be the last time I would ever see them. I hadn't even bothered to write a note, that was how little I cared.

"Draco!" Hermione's high pitched gasp took me by surprise.

I turned to face her, my balance remaining. I knew she could see the internal turmoil inside of me when her gaze softened with pity.

"I don't need your pity," I said, strangely calm. I knew it wouldn't last.

"Draco... Come down from there..." she whispered, he voice urging me to listen.

But I didn't. I stayed.

"Do you have any idea about the hell that I go through every day?" my loud voice made her inhale sharply in shock. I still hadn't come down.

"Do you know how much it takes for me to pull myself out of bed every morning? How much of a battle it is to keep breathing?" I continued. My voice cracked and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I can't do it anymore, Hermione. I can't fight these daily battles to survive... I can't take it anymore."

I stopped talking and we stayed quiet for some time. She must have thought that the worst was over, but I knew this was just the eye of the cyclone.

"Draco..."

"No! Don't you dare 'Draco' me! It's my choice whether I live or die!" There were more cold tears on me now, and I could see some glistening in Hermione's from the moonlight.

"I have tried so fucking hard Granger! I have tried to feel something, anything! But it's never enough! These cuts," I pointed to my thumb and she gasped, "They're proof! And nothing I try seems to work! I dare you Granger, to make me feel something. I don't care if it's anger or hate or pain or sadness, just make me feel for fucks sake!" I stopped after my long rant.

"Okay," she said at last, "Take my hand."

"What?! No!"

"Just do it Draco, I promise it's worth it."

Tentatively, I took her warm hands in my cold ones and let her guide me off the railing. She still held my hand as she spoke.

"Look up at the stars."

I lifted my head like she did. I had seen them before, but something about this moment changed everything for me. They shone so bright. They almost blinded me. They were beautiful, more than I had ever given them credit for, and for once, I felt something. Something I couldn't identify, but it was something at least.

I looked back at the gorgeous girl who I had to thank for my life.

"Thank you Hermione, thank you so much."

She turned to face me, our eyes locking, "I can't lose you..."

"They're beautiful," I said, still looking at her eyes so she realised my words had a double meaning. She was smart and kind and beautiful. Everything I wasn't. I squeezed her hand. And she smiled at me. My heart swelled with happiness.

 **As lovely as this sounds, this isn't the end. There's a lot more to come. Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Letters

Hermione

After I finally coaxed him down from the railing, I took up his dare, and luckily for me, I did it. He felt something, and I felt it too, something good.

We went back to the dorm and I decided to bring the subject up gently.

"Draco," I began, sensing he knew where it was headed, " Let me help you."

"With what?" he replied bitterly.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'm talking about what happened tonight."

He couldn't play dumb with me. He turned his back to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermi- Granger, I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Before I could react his wand was pointed at me and the word was out of his mouth. It was as if it was happening in slow motion. His lips moved and the sound of the memory spell came out of mouth. My eyes widened in terror as the ray of light came flying towards me and his me square in the chest.

In those final moments, I thought more than I ever had in such a short period of time, the most prominent of them being: how could he do this to me?

Draco

I saw the fear in her chocolate eyes as I cast the spell. I just couldn't tell her. I couldn't burden her.

She sat down on the sofa and I left her there and went to write to my mother, since there was nothing else I could do.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _How are you? How is father? School is as boring as always and I can't say it's easy getting back to the way things were. No one likes to talk to me, no one except this one girl. But every time she does, I get scared and react in one of the worst ways possible. I really miss you mum, I wish you were here._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Draco_

I sent the letter and collapsed onto my bed. I wanted to reverse all the memory charms and give her back what was rightfully hers. Within minutes a black owl came in through my window. I had only seen it once before and that was when I received a letter from Voldemort in my sixth year.

It dropped the letter on my bed and flew out without a sound. My hands shook as I picked it up. It had the red Malfoy seal on it and I opened it letting the letter slip out into my hand.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _My son, I am so very sorry about what will happen to you, but I must warn you, the Dark Lord can still cause harm even from the grave. Please be careful. I know he's coming for you._

 _Love you father,_

 _Lucius_

The handwriting was rushed and scribbled unlike how he usually wrote and I began to worry. Despite everything he had done to me, he was still my father and I still loved him. I couldn't help but be terrified and so I cut to relieve the stress.

I sat down on my bed and there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please come with me? Your mother is here to see you and she says it's urgent."

It was Headmistress McGonagall.

 **So what do you think? Please let me know in the reviews! The chapters are short right now because I'm trying to make them quickly and post them before school starts. So that's why they aren't so long. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Suffering

**Hi everyone, so I've thought about how I haven't really said enough about how Hermione feels, so o hope this chapter helps.**

Draco

I opened the door and saw McGonagall there with Hermione by her side. My first thought was 'what happened? Did someone die?'

I silently followed the headmistress down to her office where my mother was pacing around nervously.

"Draco! I came here as soon as I got your letter!" she exclaimed.

I didn't understand. The letter didn't say anything was too bad.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead worriedly. I stepped back and replied. "I'm fine mum."

"So tell me everything!" she said as soon as McGonagall was gone.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"This girl? Who is she?" she smiled excitedly, but dropped it when she saw my face go pale.

"Her name is Hermione, yes, Hermione."

She rose an eyebrow as a hint to tell her more, so I told her everything. Even how I obliviated her when she had helped me. All I left out was my self harm. I couldn't burden her with that.

Hermione

It had been a few minutes since McGonagall had left and I remembered that I had to ask her something about Transfiguration, so I ran after them. There was no sign of them when I reached her office door, so I said the password and went up the stairs. There was shouting coming from the room, and it sounded like Draco.

I couldn't help but press my ear to the door to overhear the conversation.

"But mum, I can't tell her!"

Who? And what couldn't he tell her?

"Draco honey, I know it will be hard and I know she won't forgive you immediately or even in time, but you can't let it tear you apart like this!" Narcissa replied firmly with a loving touch. It appeared that McGonagall wasn't inside. My thoughts drifted back to his words. Was he cheating on a girl? If he was, I was sure to give him a piece of my mind when he saw me again.

"But mum... I obliviated her... that's worse than anything! Their her MEMORIES! And I took them from her!"

I gasped. That was even worse. Who was the poor girl?

"Hermione is her name, right?" I heard Narcissa say.

My heart stopped. He had obliviated me? How? How could he do this to me? How could I LET his do it? I was fuming, but decided to listen some more.

"Yes,"

"Well start off slow Draco. Give her space."

"How can I do that if I live with her?!"

"Let her be, don't pester the girl."

"But mum!"

"Enough Draco! I have to get going. Owl me with the news."

I heard the sound of her flooring out and them that of glass shattering. Draco. That selfish bastard. After a minute or two, he stormed out of the office, running straight into me.

"Hermi- Granger! What are you doing here?" he asked me, pretending nothing happened.

"I WAS here to ask the headmistress a question, but after what I overheard, I don't think she's in here."

"Hermione!" he said pleading me to hear him out.

"What are you going to do? Obliviate this from my memory too?" I asked tauntingly.

"No! It's just that I've been through so much-" I cut him off there and then. Who did he think he was?!

"Who do you think you are Malfoy?! You can't just go around stealing my memories and pretending I didn't hear that conversation with your mother! And you know what? You're not the only one who's been through so much! How hard do you think it was for me to get over the torture your AUNT did to me in YOUR house? Tell me Malfoy! Tell me!"

My finger was digging into his chest now and he was pushed up against a wall, and it probably hurt him, but I didn't care. He had used me against mh will and made me forget! Who knows what he could have done to me those times!

I looked into those steely grey eyes. They were filled with pain and fear, but I just let my emotions take over. In my anger, I raised a hand and heard the deafening sound of it colliding with his jaw.

"I hate you," I spat out and ran.

I was crying as I ran back to the dorm room and I didn't bother looking back as I heard the footsteps. I already knew whose they were and why they were after me. I was done with him. Done with all his mess.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Kiss

Draco

She was right. I was selfish and stupid and everything was wrong with me. No one would care if I died. In fact, I think they would be happy. There would one less sinner - one less death eater - in the world.

But the problem was that no matter how much I wanted to kill myself, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had too much to live for. My mother... and Hermione. My mother would never hate me no matter how much I disappointed her. But Hermione would never forgive me no matter how hard I tried.

Yet still, I didn't want to stop trying.

My heart was breaking as I chased after her, but I refused to let her go. Putting all my energy into running, I sprinted closer to her. Finally, I reached her and without thinking, I pushed her onto a wall.

I cornered her, using my arms to block her from leaving. Her soft cheeks were tear stained, eyes watering.

"Leave me alone," she cried, punching my feebly in the chest.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," I growled.

Her chest was heaving and there Was fear in her eyes. I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. My eyes met hers, Steel grey and chocolate brown. And it was as if the world melted away. It was just me and her, Malfoy and Granger. Draco and Hermione.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I know you won't forgive me and nothing can ever get your memories back, but please... I'm so so sorry."

"Draco..." she trailed off, her expression changing from sympathy to annoyance.

I glanced at her lips and back into her eyes. It was now or never. Without thinking twice, I pressed my body against hers and kissed her ardently. At first she was shocked, but then, she began to kiss me back. Her hands held onto the back of my neck and mine travelled down to her waist.

All my emotions and all her anger were taken out in this one kiss.

Reluctantly, we pulled away for air, foreheads touching, hearts racing.

Everything seemed so perfect - until she fainted.


End file.
